closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Spelling Television/Summary
Logo descriptions by Jason Jones and Shadeed A. Kelly Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, Shadeed A. Kelly, Bob Fish, bmasters9, EnormousRat, snelfu, Logophile, and Gilblitz112 Editions by V of Doom, Shadeed A. Kelly, and Bob Fish Background The late film and television producer Aaron Spelling established his own television production company first under the name of "Aaron Spelling Productions, Inc." in 1969. In 1986, Spelling took his company public after raising $80 million. On March 11,1989, Aaron Spelling Productions was reincorporated as "Spelling Entertainment Inc." after acquiring Laurel Entertainment, Inc. and Worldvision Enterprises Inc. The same year, Spelling launched a sub-division named "Torand Productions, Inc.", which was named after Spelling's two children: Tori and Rand'''y Spelling. On April 6, 1991, Spelling Entertainment Inc. was acquired by The Charter Company, who then merged with Spelling Entertainment Inc., and The Charter Company was renamed to "Spelling Entertainment Group" on October 5, 1992. In 1992, Spelling Entertainment was renamed again as "Spelling Television". In 1993, Blockbuster Entertainment Corporation acquired a 67% stake in Spelling Entertainment Group and established "Big Ticket Television" (a.k.a. "Big Ticket Entertainment" and "Big Ticket Pictures") in 1994. The same year in 1994, Blockbuster merged with Viacom, Inc. (later renamed "CBS Corporation" in 2006). In 1999, Viacom acquired the rest of the Spelling Entertainment Group, but Spelling continued producing shows until his death on June 23, 2006, at the age of 83. On April 4, 2007, it was announced that ''7th Heaven''s series finale on May 13, 2007 would be dedicated to Aaron Spelling. Every single episode from season 11, read these words at the beginning of the closing credits: "In memory of Aaron Spelling". Today, most of the Spelling Television library is owned by CBS Corporation through CBS Television Distribution, while the company still survives as an in-name-only unit of CBS Television Studios (formerly "CBS Paramount Network Television"), a division of CBS Corporation. 1st Logo (1970-1991) '''Logo: In the ending credits of shows such as Dynasty and Hotel and TV movies, the text in the series type font would appear superimposed at the end: AN AARON SPELLING PRODUCTION Copyright © YEAR Aaron Spelling Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved or AARON SPELLING PRODUCTIONS Copyright © YEAR Aaron Spelling Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Variants: *On shows like The Love Boat, the company name was in a serif typeface with swashes (decorative touches to letters that were popular in the Seventies): NAME In Association With AARON SPELLING PRODUCTIONS Copyright © YEAR Aaron Spelling Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved *Some series or TV movies would use a different copyright stamp mention instead of "Aaron Spelling Productions, Inc." saying either "Spelling Ventures Organization", "The Oil Company" (another one of Spelling's in-credit companies), or for the final season of The Love Boat, "The Love Boat Company". * On Matt Houston, the text reads as "AARON SPELLING PRODUCTIONS, INC." and would follow the text, "A LARGO PRODUCTION". *Some early TV movies at the beginning would have the text "AARON SPELLING PRODUCTIONS, INC. presents". *''Nightingales'' has the logo with "AARON SPELLING PRODUCTIONS, INC." with a copyright stamp below. *On the 1991 TV movie Dynasty: The Reunion, the Richard and Esther Shapiro IAW Aaron Spelling card was in gold on a black screen. FX/SFX: Seen on closing sequences with cut screens. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Uncommon, seeing as it's an in-credit text. Survives intact on DVD releases such as the first three seasons of The Love Boat, and the full runs of Vega$, Matt Houston, and Hotel. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1989-1992) Nicknames: "Abstract S", "Spiral S" Logo: Just a black screen with "SPELLING ENTERTAINMENT INC." in a white Elephant font, and a stylized "S" that somewhat resembles the "S From Hell" Screen Gems logo. This "S", however, has three lines going upward, three lines going down, and a rounded rectangular structure behind it. "SPELLING" has the largest typeface, and "ENTERTAINMENT INC." is progressively smaller, and appear below the Spelling name. Variant: On Twin Peaks, the logo is shown on a blue background. Plus the words are in a different font. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None really, except for the zoom in effect seen on 2nd season episodes of Beverly Hills, 90210. Music/Sounds: Once again, the ending theme would usually play over. Availability: Uncommon. It was seen on Twin Peaks, but DVD releases (save for the Artisan/Republic release of the first season), Cloo, Crime & Investigation airings and Netflix viewings remove this logo (though it might be on Warner Home Video releases too). Also seen on the first two seasons of Beverly Hills, 90210 on Pop (not the UK channel) and DVD. Scare Factor: None, but it's elevated higher on Twin Peaks due to the freaky Lynch-Frost Productions logo or Worldvision Enterprises "SWOOSH" globe on other shows following it afterwards. 3rd Logo (1991-1992) Nicknames: "Abstract S II", "Spiral S II", "Sliding/Sparkling Name" Logo: Against a teal blue/white gradient background, we see the same "S" from the previous logo, but without the rounded rectangular structure drawing. The name "SPELLING ENTERTAINMENT INC." in the same font as before sliding in. A registered trademark symbol fades in. The name sparkles. FX/SFX: The drawing of the "S", the sliding of the name, the sparkling of the name. Music/Sounds: The finishing of the ending theme from any show, or none. Availability: Very rare. It's seen on Beverly Hills, 90210 on Pop. On DVD releases, it's plastered by the next logo. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (July 15, 1992- ) Logo: Against a teal blue background, two lines (one with streaks; the other with a filmstrip) roll out parallel to one another, then they connect with an arch at the right side, resembling the shape of a magnet. The word "SPELLING" in Century Schoolbook font, slides-in from that direction, with the word "TELEVISION" inside the lower line. The "S" in Spelling is a bit larger than the rest of the logo, which shines in with "pings". From 1994 onward, the respective company byline fades in below the logo. Bylines: *1994: "A UNIT OF BLOCKBUSTER ENTERTAINMENT" (accompanied by the Blockbuster Video logo, a blue and yellow ticket stub) *1994-1995: "A SUBSIDARY OF BLOCKBUSTER ENTERTAINMENT" (accompanied by the Blockbuster Entertainment logo, like above) *1995-1999: "a subsidiary of SPELLING ENTERTAINMENT GROUP, INC." *1999-2006: "A PARAMOUNT/VIACOM COMPANY" (from September 1999, it was in a plain Helvetica font; in October 1999, the font was changed to that of Viacom's Wigga-Wigga logo in a laser inscription effect) *2006- : "A CBS COMPANY" (appears in a laser inscription effect right under the Spelling logo; the text is in Viacom's Wigga-Wigga font, but thinner) Variants: *Was referred to as "SPELLING TELEVISION INC." starting in 1999. *Was referred to as "SPELLING DAYTIME TELEVISION" on Sunset Beach from 1997-1999. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The sliding in of the "SPELLING" name. The animation is a bit simple, but worked well to maintain with the changing bylines. Music/Sounds: The finishing of the ending theme from any show, or it is silent (as it was when ABC Family (now Freeform) reran 7th Heaven). Availability: Common. It can be seen on reruns of 7th Heaven on UP and Charmed on TNT and WEtv, among others. Was last seen on Summerland on The N (now "TeenNick") and Beverly Hills, 90210 on Pop TV. The "Daytime Television" variant is long gone, as the first 12 episodes Sunset Beach (the only show it was on) are so far the only part of the show to have seen the light of day in over a decade, having been released by Koch Media in Germany in 2008. The 2006 variant is currently seen on DVD releases of Beverly Hills, 90210 as it plasters the older logos and appeared on the final season of 7th Heaven. Scare Factor: Low, it should be OK with most. Category:CBS Corporation Category:National Amusements, Inc. Category:Viacom